An Evening at the Rising Sun
by MsPercival
Summary: Following a rough training session for the knights of Camelot, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine head to the Rising Sun tavern for drinks and supper. Percival meets a "Yuletide angel" and becomes rather tongue-tied. This is a short prequel to my multi-chapter story, "Life and Love in Camelot," but can be read as a standalone. Canon AU.


**A/N - Hello, everyone! This is a brief prequel to my multi-chapter work called "Life and Love in Camelot."**

**Following a rough training session for the knights of Camelot, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine head to the Rising Sun tavern for drinks and supper. Percival meets a "Yuletide angel" and becomes rather tongue-tied. This short prequel to "Life and Love in Camelot" can be read as a standalone. **

**PS - I do not own Merlin in any way, other than in my heart.**

**An Evening at the Rising Sun**

The festive season of Yule had just concluded, and Sir Percival, one of King Arthur's skilled and trusted knights, was still an unmarried man at close to age twenty. Being single normally didn't bother Percival all that much. Though he was a hulking young man, and quite nice looking, he was relatively shy with women, and often felt the stress of approaching ladies was simply overwhelming. But during the past couple of weeks, having watched families gather together in order to celebrate the season, he'd begun to feel a little glum and lonely. He hoped an evening at the tavern with his close friend, the lively Sir Gwaine, would help lift his spirits.

Percival and Gwaine were ravenous after their grueling evening of training in the frigid temperatures. King Arthur was adamant that his knights were to be as fit as possible. They'd all engaged in quarterstaff work, running, and hand-to-hand combat exercises. The king clearly stated he wasn't about to allow his men to become "lazy," and that everyone needed to remain "fighting-fit," regardless of the weather. It had been a complete relief to the knights when the king finally called for an end to the harsh training session; all of the men were sore, exhausted, and famished.

Clad in their scarlet knight's capes, Percival and Gwaine swept into the Rising Sun, Camelot's favorite tavern, grateful for the blast of warm air radiating from the fireplace. The Rising Sun offered cold mead and delicious food at fair prices, making it a very popular spot. After what had seemed like an endless evening of training, the two knights were relieved to take their usual seats at a well-worn, but clean table. Percival couldn't wait to devour a substantial supper. The delicious aromas wafting from the tavern kitchen made his mouth water and stomach rumble with hunger.

Moments later, a young woman with long, raven hair approached Gwaine and Percival's table, ready to take their orders. Percival had never seen her before. And the deliciously curvy, porcelain-skinned, blue-eyed woman looked like a Yuletide angel. To him, at least.

"Hello, Sir Knights," said the beauty. "My name's Christiane. My father, Will, just purchased the tavern, so I'll be working here regularly. What can I get for you gentlemen this evening?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Christiane. I'm Gwaine and this is Percival," said Gwaine with a friendly smile. "We'll each have a tankard of mead, and if you have any of those onion-stuffed beef rolls available, I'd love some."

"Absolutely," said Christiane. "We made some fresh this evening. They're really delicious, aren't they?" She then turned to Percival. "And what can I get you, sir?"

Percival had been stunned into silence by the presence of this angel, and was simply unable to formulate a sentence.

Gwaine wrinkled his nose at Percival, and asked, "What's wrong with you, man?" But the instant after he'd spoken, Gwaine recognized the pink flush of nervousness creeping up his friend's thick neck. He knew Percival was having one of his embarrassingly shy and awkward moments, and Gwaine came to his friend's aid.

"He's just exhausted beyond words," Gwaine said to Christiane. "He won five rounds during quarterstaff practice. That's enough to make any man a bit senseless!"

"Quite impressive," said Christiane, with a slight grin, awaiting Percival's order. When it became clear that Percival wasn't about to speak, the young woman kindly asked, "Two orders of the beef rolls, then?"

Percival stared at her blankly; he couldn't seem to answer. And he feared if he did open his mouth, he'd babble, stammer, or say something ludicrous. So the knight simply nodded weakly and awkwardly. Christiane left the tableside with a broad smile on her face.

Percival watched her walk away, and a sudden, erotic vision of Christiane nearly knocked him out of his seat. He pictured her totally naked, in bed, writhing beneath him with pleasure. This wasn't typical for Percival. At all. Of course, he'd found a few women very attractive, but he'd never experienced such powerful and immediate feelings like these. It wasn't simply physical attraction; it was definitely something more. Percival felt drawn to her in an odd way that he couldn't explain.

Noticing Percival's overt admiration, Gwaine began to chuckle. "Looks like you want to keep her warm on a cold winter's night. Am I wrong?"

"That'd be nice," Percival mumbled absently in response, but quickly came to his senses. Why had he said that? Now Gwaine would never give him a moment's peace! Percival amended his comment. "I-I mean...she's pretty."

Gwaine grinned at his good friend. "Sure. Just a little pretty."

Percival ignored Gwaine and leaned down to fiddle with his boot buckles instead. At that instant, Christiane returned to the table with two tankards of mead, a basket of fresh bread, and plates piled with savory stuffed beef rolls. After placing down the food and drinks, she returned to the kitchen.

"You know, I was just trying to help you out before," said Gwaine sincerely, in the middle of wolfing down his meal. "I could tell you were having one of your shy episodes. It's nothing to be ashamed of; it happens to all of us from time to time."

"Quiet, please!" begged Percival with his mouth full. "No more talking. About any of it."

Gwaine shrugged and dove back into his supper.

The instant Percival had drained his tankard and finished the final bite of his meal, he placed his coins down on the table, paying for Gwaine's supper also. "Come on. We need to leave right now."

"All right, all right," said Gwaine, somewhat frustrated by Percival's impatience. "Can I just swallow this bite first?"

Percival nearly dragged Gwaine to the tavern door. The towering knight felt desperately humiliated and wanted to leave before Christiane emerged from the kitchens again. The woman probably thought he was some type of simpleton, or a madman, or worse. But the two men hadn't moved quickly enough. Percival and Gwaine were nearly at the exit when Christiane returned to the dining room. She collected Percival's money off the table and began to clear the plates. Then she looked up and caught Percival's eye for a long moment.

"Have a good evening, gentlemen," Christiane called out.

"Good night!" said Gwaine. "We look forward to seeing you soon."

Christiane waved and gave a slight wink. Percival knew those gestures were meant for him, because Gwaine had already stepped out into the cold winter night.

"Good night," Percival all but whispered in Christiane's direction.

And then, the beautiful young woman smiled at him radiantly.

The large knight was smitten. That gorgeous smile had claimed his heart. As he stepped out into the wintry cold, Percival promised himself he'd muster the courage to speak with the beauty soon. Very soon.


End file.
